Computer systems are increasingly expected to process and store larger amounts of data in shorter amounts of time, giving rise, in some examples, to ever larger computer systems. These systems may comprise multiple nodes and large amounts of both volatile and non-volatile memory. While non-volatile memory persists even in the absence of power, volatile memory is maintained only so long as the storage device receives power. Because large computer systems may have a proportionally large amount of volatile memory, a fault or failure affecting volatile memory may severely compromise or affect the system.